tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
No Need for an Escape
The mysterious Yosho has claimed the throne of Jurai, leading to Ayeka and the others being branded as the most wanted criminals in the universe! Whilst they take flight aboard Ryo-Ohki, Kiyone and Mihoshi return to Galaxy Police Headquarters. Kiyone is hoping to receive her long-awaited promotion but soon finds that her past association with Ayeka could land her in trouble as well. Full Recap With Mihoshi and Kiyone's surreptitious help, Tenchi and the others were able to free Ayeka, Sasami and Ryoko from Juraian custody- even though it meant they had to go on the run. Now, as they return to Galaxy Police Headquarters, Mihoshi and Kiyone can only speculate on the fate of their friends, and hope that they can dig up a little more information on just what exactly is happening on planet Jurai. Arriving at headquarters, Kiyone sends Mihoshi off to eat at the cafeteria whilst she goes to talk to the detective sergeant. On the way to his office, Kiyone runs into an old ate of hers named Mitsuki. Much to Kiyone's annoyance, Mitsuki is eager to tell her about how well all of their old mates' careers are going- Mitsuki's included. In comparison, Kiyone's upcoming promotion to Investigative Unit Nine (minor incidents) is almost insignificant. Kiyone finally makes it to the detective sergeant's office, but she is quick to note that he is not alone. As talk turns to her association with Ayeka back on Earth, Kiyone realizes that the other man in the office must be a representative of Jurai. Together with the detective sergeant, the Juraian representative is quick to fill Kiyone in on recent events, updating her with much the same facts that are being sent out on a galaxy-wide news broadcast. The legendary warrior Yosho has returned to take the Juraian throne, despite relinquishing his claim as emperor and disappearing many years ago. Princess Ayeka supposedly launched a coup d'etat in protest, and now has been branded a traitor and a wanted criminal- along with her accomplices Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Katsuhito. Watching the news from Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko is sure that "Yosho" must be a faker trying to cash in on a legitimate name, but Washu isn't so sure. The Juraian council is supporting Yosho, and they would only back his claim if he could manifest the unique powers possessed by the Juraian royal family. At the very least, this claimant must be a royal family member. The detective sergeant and Juraian representative try to grill Kiyone on Ayeka's whereabouts, but when Kiyone tells them that she doesn't know where the princess is, they are forced to accept her answer. As she leaves the office, Kiyone realizes that she will have to tread carefully- as long as they suspect she knows something, they will want to keep an eye on her. Unfortunately for Kiyone, her plans to keep a low profile are about to be ruined- by none other than Mihoshi. Having seen the news report whilst in the canteen, Mihoshi decides to go and find Kiyone so she can fill her in on the details of what she learned. Making her way to the detective sergeant's office, Mihoshi manages to miss Kiyone (who is busy looking for her!) and ends up walking in on a private conversation between the detective sergeant and the Juraian representative concerning Ayeka and Yosho. Realising that she has heard too much, Mihoshi makes an over-conspicuous run for it, and when the detective sergeant realizes who she is, he decides to detain both her and Kiyone. As the alarms start sounding in the corridors of GP HQ, Kiyone decides to make a quick run for it. She soon finds herself cut off on both sides by a squadron of GP officers- and to add insult to injury, they are led by none other than Mitsuki. With so many guns trained on her, Kiyone has no choice but to surrender her weapons and stand quietly as Mitsuki moves to handcuff her. Fortunately for Kiyone, Mihoshi finally gets something right as she makes a timely rescue by smashing through the corridor wall with Yagami. As Kiyone climbs aboard, the officers start firing- but the only one they catch in the crossfire is Mitsuki! Boarding her shuttle, Kiyone takes a seat, and the two GP officers fly away at top speed as HQ's weapons arrays begin firing at them. Meanwhile, the Galaxy Police have also caught up to Tenchi and the others, who find themselves facing down a fleet of ships. Ryo-Ohki does her best to evade them, but when she begins to run out of power, the only hope of escape is to set a collision course with the fleet in the hopes of breaking free! Fortunately for them, their path is cleared by a well-placed missile cluster- having heard the GP reports on Ryo-Ohki's whereabouts, Kiyone and Mihoshi have come to help out their friends! Another missile cluster disperses the fleet, but it comes with a heavy price for the two GP officers- now they too have been added to the list of most wanted criminals! Aboard Yagami, Kiyone bemoans the mess her life has gotten into- and it looks like she isn't through the worst of it yet. With Ryo-Ohki exhausted, Tenchi and the others have had to come aboard Yagami, and now they want passage to planet Jurai! As Katsuhito tells everyone, the only way to clear up this mess is to go to the heart of the problem- but what will they discover when they get there?